Quinn's Kissing Booth
by Brittney.A.M
Summary: Quinn sets a goal to get closure with her feelings, but realises she didn't need it. ONE SHOT, Faberry.


Quinn had always been one to make up any excuse to be able to go after another guy, while seeing one at the same time. This time, it was brilliant. Valentine's day. The day of love, the day where she could cheat, or in her case, check to see if she still had emotional attachment to any of her past flings. She had been feeling guilty being with Sam and still questioning whether or not she still had un-resolved feelings with the father of her daughter, or the guy she had been pretending was. So she combined her ideas and headed off to glee practice to announce them.

"As you all know, valentine's day is near, so for glee-"

Mr. Schuester had been cut off by noticing Quinn's tardy.

"Nice to see you came Quinn." He stated as if it was a natural reflex.

"Sorry I lost track of time.."

"Try not to make it a habit." He replied, but knew that she would yet again do it. "Anyways, as I was saying, this week's glee assignment will be a love song, so pair up, and you will sing to the person you pair with."

"Mr. Schue, if I may, I'd like to protest on behalf of the singles in the glee club-" Rachel was then cut off by the teacher knowing exactly how she felt.

"That's fine Rachel, love isn't always romantic, so pair up with a friend maybe? Alright get to it guys!" He finalized smiling as he clasped his hands together while walking to his office.

Rachel then decided to pair up with Mercedes seeing as how the two have started a friendship lately, and were both single.

Quinn walked up to the front of her classmates to share the idea that had made her late for said class. She was nervous, the fact that Sam was starring at her every move didn't help either. She tried to ignore the guilt rise up her heart, but she had to do it. It was the right thing after all, I mean why would she want to date the blonde if she had ghost feelings for another guy.

"So, since most of the school is single, I've decided for charity, to start up a kissing booth. It's the least I could do, and all of the donations will go towards glee club." Quinn's tone was still one with authority and that no one would mess with, after all she still was the tough girl in charge even without the uniform to prove it. At least she hoped she came off that way, so that Sam couldn't tell her ulterior motives.

From Quinn's view, she could see everyone in glee club just dead panned, trying to figure out what had just happened. Finn was lit up, Mercedes had a diva look that couldn't be discribed other than 'bitch you must be crazy.' , and Santana laughed quietly, even though Quinn could very well hear her. But for some reason, Rachel wasn't even interested at all, as if it was a normal Quinn Fabray moment.

"What?" The blonde's boyfriend's voice finally cued in, grasping what had just left his girlfriend's mouth. _His_ girlfriend.

"Don't worry, it's for glee, we need the money." She replied smoothly, trying to divert the conversation.

Quinn's tone could have been as collected as it could be, but if you were really smart, you'd see that in her eyes, she was scared. Scared to fall for someone who hurt her in the past, or frightened to hurt someone who's close to her in the present. If that didn't give it away, the fact that she kept biting her lip was the winner.

"Did you not hear what Quinn just said.." The diva whispered to her new found friend. Clearly Rachel was too into her platonic love assignment to realise anything going on around her. "Rachel.. Rachel!" Mercedes yelled in a whispering tone.

"W-What!" She yelled back, startled, not realising that she replied a little louder than she should have.

"Don't get too excited man hands." Santana snarled at the confused girl.

"What are you going on about Santana.." She furrowed her brows into a questioning expression as she tried to grasped every thing she last heard while working too hard.

_Hmm, okay let's see, Quinn's at the front.. everybody's looking at me, the last thing I heard was kissing booth, but why? Why a kissing booth. Oh my-_

"I knew you had it in for women in charge." The latina said smirking.

"As much as I would like to give you the satisfaction of replying to your little statement, I won't because I am very comfortable with my sexuality and I know what I want. And that's men, sorry Santana, you're not my type." She then resumed finding the perfect love song to sing about the friendship Mercedes and herself have started, while Santana just rolled eyes and giving Quinn a wink.

"Anyways, I'll be starting the kissing booth today, until valentine's day, so feel free to donated anytime. " Before finishing she looked at Puck and Finn for their approval smile, and walked back to her seat beside the guy who had been giving her this lousy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lunch time rolled around, Quinn took this time to start on building the booth to her heart's key to end this confusion. She wanted it to be a surprise so she spent it in the auditorium, plus the fact the theater club always left extra construction tools around from their school plays.

While she was halfway done she heard the door to the stage slowly creak close. She whipped herself around to see a tall figure. The lights were dim so it didn't help her vision determinate what face fit the body. The blonde realised there was no way there was more than one tall sixteen year old boy, and concluded that it had been Finn. Her heart started to pump viciously as she was nervous to know why or even _how_ he had known she was there..

"Finn?" She called out into the dark, as she saw him approach.

He slowly walked towards her until he was inches away from her now standing figure. He looked down and slid her hands into his.

"I know why you're doing this.." He said almost in a whisper.

"Really? Then please tell me why.." She tried to play it cool, but her heart wasn't letting her. It was barely letting her lungs manage enough air to speak anything that was close to a lie.

"You want to be able to kiss me without feeling guilty about it because you're dating Sam."

There was a silence while he starred right into her eyes. Almost as if he could undress her insecurities with his brown ones, as if he could see right into her true self.

"You're not answering, so I'm guessing I'm right." He smiled, but Quinn couldn't bare the truth being said out loud so she looked down in shame.

"I don't want to be confused while I'm dating Sam, it would break him." A tear creeped it's way down her cheek as she didn't even have the nerve to brush off her guilt seeping through.

"I know you Quinn, it's okay, do what you have to do, but just know.. I'm here." He whispered to her, bringing her head up to look back into her hazel eyes. He then gave her a warm smile and told her he had to go find Rachel to talk to her about things.

Quinn just sat by herself in any darkness she could find, and continued working on what was her hope on ending these misleading feelings.

"So.." There he was, the one guy who broke her, but at the same time fixed her with his childish dreams of a family. He had destroyed her relationship with someone she actually cared for, but built his own out of it mending her broken state.

"How does this work..?" He was nervous, which was a rare emotion to rise up in his life. He knew he had feelings for her, but was he ready to act on them again? Especially since she was taken once again, he didn't want to ruin her relationship once more, he didn't want to be known as the cause to ends.

"Well Puck, you give a donation, being money, then you get a kiss for as many dollars given." She said smiling, she knew he was nervous by the way he had both hands placed deep into his pant pockets.

"Alright, I only have a dollar but-"

Before he could continue Quinn looked around quickly trying to see if Sam was lurking around, and when the coast was clear she wrapped her hand around the troublemaker's neck and dove in for it. It was slow, but quick. She didn't feel any spark, I mean, he had always been a great kisser, but there was just nothing there, she didn't even add tongue, which said a lot. As she pulled away she noticed Puck's stunned expression.

"I..Uh I.. Best buck spent.." He managed to finally spit out winking at her before turning around to walk off.

"Sure."

She started to feel great about herself, the fact that no tongues collided meant she didn't need to intensify the kiss, there was no need since she felt no emotion, just the physical aspect of it. _This could actually work, I don't feel anything for Puck! Next is.. Finn.. I mean I know that when we dated he was childish, but lately I feel like he's growing up, and showing everyone how amazing he is.. _

Before Quinn could come back to reality a dollar was slipped onto the table, and as she went to look up to see who the owner was her mouth dropped. _This. Can't. Be. Real.._

"Rachel, what exactly are you doing here, it's a kissing booth.. hence the word '_kissing_'." Quinn dryly introduced.

"I am very aware of that Quinn, but as a fellow glee clubber, I do want to show my support for the club, and if we're going to win nationals we need to be present for as said competition. Therefor if we don't have enough money for transportation or tickets we won't be able to win, and if we don't win-"

"Okay I get it midget. Look here's what's going to happen, you're going to give me this dollar, and we'll pretend this never happened."

"Wait, no kiss?" Rachel said smirking.

Before Quinn could answer Santana had walked by observing what was occurring.

_This is so perfect. I so knew Berry was crazy for some Fabray._

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Santana interjected stepping closer to the scene.

"This is soo not what it looks like!" Quinn snapped at Santana, while giving her a glare that could burn through walls metaphorically of course.

"You know that if you do kiss her you're a lesbian, and if you don't you are. Here's how it works.. you don't kiss her, you're secretly afraid you'll fall for her and you're not secure with your sexuality. You do kiss her, and well, that's simple.." She said grinning, this was perfect, either way she would win on any decision the blonde decided to pursue.

"I'm not kissing her."

Santana looked at Rachel to try to pressure her into the movement with her ice cold eyes.

"Santana, I didn't realise you wanted to see two girls kiss that bad." Quinn came in to get the latina off their backs.

"Whatever stubbles, just watch yourself." She snorted walking past them.

"Thanks for that." The tiny girl said smiling as she looked in the blonde's hazel eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I didn't do it for you, I don't want to kiss you."

"Are you confused Quinn? What is it you have against kissing another girl, I mean we both know we're straight. But whatever, I'll leave you and your orientation crisis booth alone."

Rachel was about to walk away when Quinn viciously grabbed her wrist pulling her inches closer before kissing her. At first her instincts were to kiss her and be done with it, 'til she saw it.. _fireworks. _She slowed down the kiss enough to allow her tongue to gradually enter passed Rachel's soft lips. Before the kiss got any further Rachel backed up wide eyed.

"I think that was a dollar's worth.." Rachel said out of breath and stunned.

"No you still have a little more.." The blonde said as she pulled her back in.

Rachel didn't complain as she went in with her advances. Hair was lingering on fingers as tongue's danced around each other, that's when the brunette saw it.. _fireworks. _They pulled away from each other once again, but this time just starred into their opposites eyes, mentally drawing every shade of color it had to them, every tint, just wide eyed at how out of body that kiss might have been.

"I should go.." Rachel said breaking the silence, she then grabbed her purse and rushed down the hallway.

"This can't be good.." Quinn whispered still watching the brunette's figure slowly getting smaller.

She stood there, feeling as if she were alone, just feeling the tingling of what was once Rachel Berry on her lips, and her heart race at the same pace it had when she first collided against the brunette's lips. Quinn knew that what she was looking for when this booth was created wasn't closure, it was an opening, to love. Rachel Berry was now her _first _real love.


End file.
